As an information processing terminal such as a smartphone is spread, an amount of packet flowing through a mobile communication network (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “mobile network” in the present application), and a communication frequency between an information processing terminal and an external device are rapidly increasing. Consequently, deterioration of communication quality is likely to occur by congestion of a mobile network.
More specifically, when communication is performed in mobile communication using a communication technique such as a long term evolution (LTE), as an example, an information processing terminal performs request processing of requesting wireless connection to a mobile network. By the request processing, the information processing terminal is able to receive allocation of a wireless resource. On the other hand, when it becomes unnecessary to perform communication, the information processing terminal performs release processing of requesting release of wireless connection to the mobile network. Consequently, the information processing terminal is able to release the allocated wireless resource. In this way, in the aforementioned mobile communication, it is possible to share and use a wireless resource among a plurality of information processing terminals. A plurality of information processing terminals are able to effectively use a wireless resource, even when the wireless resource is finite.
However, when a plurality of information processing terminals start communication simultaneously or substantially simultaneously, for example, in mobile communication, not only time is required for the request processing, but also request processing may fail. Specifically, in this case, deterioration of communication quality may occur in mobile communication.
Further, in a mobile network using a communication technique such as an LTE, it is known that processing called a handover such that an information processing terminal switches from a communicatively connected wireless base station to another wireless base station is performed. Thus, an information processing terminal is able to communicate with a wireless base station without interruption, even when the information processing terminal is being carried.
However, for example, when information processing terminals carried by a plurality of users moving by train or the like perform a handover all at once, processing load may be concentrated on a mobile network device such as a wireless base station. Further, the aforementioned wireless resource may be depleted. Therefore, not only time is required for an information processing terminal and a mobile network device to complete a handover, but also a handover may fail. Thus, the aforementioned communication quality may be deteriorated.
For example, PTLs 1 and 2 are present, as a method for reducing deterioration of communication quality, which may occur by congestion of a mobile network as described above.
A technique disclosed in PTL 1 predicts whether or not an information processing terminal requests wireless connection in the future, based on a request history on requested wireless connection when a wireless bearer is allocated to the information processing terminal. Further, when a number (a request number) of predicted information processing terminals exceeds a predetermined threshold value, the technique instructs a part of the predicted information processing terminals to request wireless connection. Consequently, information processing terminals requesting wireless connection are dispersed in terms of time. Thus, the technique is able to reduce congestion of a mobile network. Specifically, the technique is able to suppress deterioration of communication quality.
PTL 2 discloses a technique of predicting communication advantages and disadvantages of a connection pattern between an information processing terminal and a communication network (e.g. a mobile network). Specifically, the technique disclosed in PTL 2 predicts communication advantages and disadvantages of a specific connection pattern, when communication is performed by the selected specific connection pattern among a plurality of connection patterns. Further, the technique presents predicted communication advantages and disadvantages. Thus, the technique is able to allow a user to select a connection pattern depending on a change in communication environment from among a plurality of connection patterns.